It's A Wonderful Life
by daydreamer22688
Summary: My own version of It's a Wonderful Life Smallville style!


Authors Note: This is a one shot fluff piece that is my own little Smallville version of "It's a Wonderful Life." I hope you like it, it's really cheesy! Please Read and Review!

Chloe looked out over the edge of the bridge. The cold snow whipped her in the face as she stared down at the cold rushing water below. Tears fell down her cheeks. She didn't wipe them away, she just let them sting as they ran down her face, the below freezing air freezing them to her cheeks. She didn't feel the pain; she really didn't know how to feel anymore. She felt alone, so very alone in the world. Jimmy was great, but he wasn't someone she wanted to spend her life with. Clark was growing more distant and she felt unimportant. Nothing seemed to be going her way anymore. She often found herself crying to sleep at night, not know what to do. So many times she wished her life was non-existent, and then the pain wouldn't be there anymore. Recently she had come to the realization that she was completely in love with Clark all over again. She couldn't believe what she had done just two hours earlier on Christmas Eve no less.

Flashback

Mrs. Kent and Clark forced her to come spend Christmas with them. Clark and Chloe were decorating the Christmas tree teasing each other. Somehow they ended up under some mistletoe. They stared at each other, Clarks cheeks turned bright red at the realization. Before she knew what was happening she laid one on Clark, suddenly they became lost in each other. Suddenly Jimmy popped into her mind and she broke the kiss.

"Oh my god Clark I am so sorry." She said quickly grabbing her coat and running toward the door.

"Chloe where are you going?"

"I've got to go Clark, don't come after me." She said quickly.

End Flashback

Chloe had been contemplating suicide for awhile. She knew it was selfish and stupid, but at the same time she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take the pain, the pressure, this life, it was too much. Out of nowhere a she heard screaming, someone was splashing around in the water.

"HELP ME! HELP ME! I CAN'T SWIM, PLEASE HELP ME!" Chloe quickly jumped in after the women in the water. The cold shock of the water took all the air out of her lungs, she quickly regained her composure. She was thankful for the life guarding gym class she took in high school. She dragged the women to the shore, shivering violently. Suddenly Chloe was in her apartment, her clothes were dry and the women she saved was sitting on her couch in front of her.

"What the hell, just happened?" Chloe asked freaked out.

"Hello Chloe."

"Who the hell are you and what the hell just happened?"

"I'm your guardian angel Chloe, I've been sent here to save your life."

"Excuse me, say that again."

"I saved your life didn't I, you were going to jump am I right?"

"Please tell me I'm dreaming."

"I know everything about you Chloe; I know your thoughts, your dreams, and your desires."

"This is just creepy, I'm dreaming there is no way; tell me something no one else would know then."

"You've been in love with Clark Kent since the moment you kissed him in the barn when you first moved from Metropolis, you've dedicated your life to him, in helping him fulfill his destiny and tonight you kissed him." Chloe fell back on her couch rubbing her forehead.

"Why are you here?"

"I saved you didn't I, you're plan was to jump, end you life, you thought you weren't good enough for this world?"

"I mean, I don't know, I-"

"Why Chloe, why did you want to do it?"

"I don't know you, why should I tell you anything?"

"I thought we already went over this Chloe, I'm your guardian angel. OH! How silly of me, my name is Marie."

"So if you're my angel then where are your wings?"

"Well I haven't earned them yet, that's why I've been sent to save you tonight, if I do that I get my wings." Chloe looked at her disbelieving.

"So Chloe, you didn't answer, why did you want to jump?"

"Well, I it's complicated, I just wished it would end, I wish I was never born." Marie snapped her fingers and they were no longer in her apartment but in the streets of Smallville.

"What just happened?"

"I've granted your wish, you've never been born Chloe."

"Ha-ha yeah right." Chloe said beginning to walk toward the direction of the Kent farm, Marie following close behind her. When she reached the Kent farm it was deserted. The windows were all boarded up and there was no sign of life anywhere. Chloe's heart began to pound.

"Mrs. Kent? CLARK!" She yelled wrapping on the door. "I don't understand what happened here?" Chloe asked Marie.

"Mrs. Kent foreclosed on this old farm years ago, after Mr. Kent died Mrs. Kent moved to Metropolis she lives in a small apartment there.

"Mrs. Kent would never sell this farm for anything in the world Clark wouldn't have let that happen. What about Clark where is he?"

"You will see Chloe." Marie snapped her fingers and there were in the middle of the Daily Planet. Chloe noticed Lois rummaging around what Chloe thought was her desk.

"Lois what are you doing?" Chloe asked annoyed she was going through her desk.

Lois looked up.

"And who may I ask are you?"

"Ha-ha Lois very funny, now what are you doing going through my stuff?"

"I don't know you and this is my desk."

"Lois seriously you would never be a journalist now cut the act why aren't you in Smallville for the Kent's party?"

"The Kent's don't live in Smallville anymore, I don't know you and how the hell would you know any of this information?" Lois asked quickly.

"It's me your cousin Chloe; don't tell me you got zapped by a meteor freak or something."

"Look, Chloe or whoever you are, please leave now before I asked security to escort you out and do yourself a favor and check into Belle Reeve as soon as you can!" Lois said walking away. Marie pulled Chloe off to the side so they could observe Lois for a moment. Lois secretly pulled out some pills, slipping a few into her mouth.

"What are those?" Chloe whispered to Marie.

"Pain pills, she's been addicted to them ever since she was a teenager. Since you weren't there to help her through tough times since her mother died, she decided to get rid of her pain another way."

"Chloe was about to go to Lois when Marie stopped her.

"Come on Chloe we have another person to see."

Before Chloe could say anything she was suddenly in the Luthor Mansion.

"Excuse me can I help you," Said Lana. Chloe quickly turned around at the sound of her voice.

"Oh Lana please don't tell me you don't remember me either?"

"No, and I don't know how you got in here but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Chloe ran up to Lana grabbing her arms, "Lana it's me Chloe Sullivan we've been best friends for years, we both pined after Clark Kent." She asked desperately.

"Clark Kent has been dead for years, and we have never met before, I don't know who you are but if you don't let me go I'm calling security and you will be spending Christmas Eve in jail!" Chloe let go of Lana only one thing kept repeating in her head. Clark Kent had been dead for years!

"Clark's……dead, but he, he, he can't die, that's impossible." Suddenly she was back in her apartment crying on the floor, still completely stunned.

"Clark can't die," she told Marie.

"You weren't there to save him from Kryptonite Chloe; he was killed by Lex two years ago."

"But that can't be, it's impossible, he's Clark."

"You weren't there to save him Chloe, he needed you but you weren't ever born so he is dead."

"Lana's still with him after Lex killed Clark? That makes no sense."

"Lana's been up to bad things lately, without you or Clark here she's gone over to the dark side with Lex, she does things to people that are unspeakable."

"But, but, this can't be, it's just unthinkable, I need him please take me back, I want to live again, I can't take this anymore."

"Chloe I need you to realize how important you are in this world and these people's lives before I send you back, that you really do appreciate life, I can't bring you back and have you jumping off bridges again."

"I won't just please take me back, please."

Marie hugged Chloe, she hugged her back. "I hope you understand how important you are Chloe and remember if you hear a bell an angel has gotten their wings." Marie smiled and before Chloe knew it she was standing on the edge of the bridge just as she was before.

"CHLOE!" Clark yelled speeding to her; soon she was in his arms.

"CLARK! Oh my god Clark! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything, you won't believe what just happened to me." She said touching his face, making sure he was really there. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Chloe what were you doing, were you going to jump?" Clark asked still in disbelief at what he thought she was about to do before he found her.

"It doesn't matter now Clark, I'm alive, your alive, I need to see Lois and Lana, I need to find them, where are they, I need to get to them!"

"Whoa Chloe slow down what's wrong, you will see them in awhile at the Christmas party."

"The Kent farm I love that place, your mom I love her too, I have to see them, Clark I'll tell you about it later, I'm just so happy to be here, alive." She hugged him tightly he hugged her back. Still in shock and really confused about what was happening. One minute it seemed like Chloe was about to end her life and the next she's acting crazy.

"Um Chloe-"

"Clark I know what you're going to say we shouldn't of kissed, it was wrong and your sorry, lets just be friends, but Clark my heart can't take it again, but I think now is the time to tell you more than any. I'm in love with you, I know I have Jimmy but Clark, I love you, I love you so much it hurts me, and I was too stupid to just come out and say it. I love you, that is why I let myself kiss you. I don't care what happens, today or tomorrow or the next day, I just want you to be by my side whether you want me or not, I just need you to know I'm here and I love you more than anything and no matter what your choice is I will be your friend and your partner in crime no matter what, I would die for you Clark." Clark stood there staring at her not expecting Chloe to come out and say what she just said.

"You don't have to say anything Clar-" Before she could finish Clarks lips were on hers kissing her more passionately then they ever had before.

"I don't know what happened tonight Chloe and I think we need to talk about it, but you just said everything I've been trying to say for the past year. Like always you beat me too it. I don't want to hurt Jimmy though."

"Clark I'm hurting him by staying with him and living a lie, I don't love him, not like I love you."

"I love you too Chloe." He said kissing her again.

"Wait did Clark Kent just say he loved me, then kissed me, on Christmas Eve, after the strangest night of my life, in the snow, in below freezing weather?" Chloe asked. "I've got to be dreaming."

"You're not dreaming Chloe; let's just say I'm taking a risk with my emotions." Chloe playfully smacked his arm.

"As much as I want to kiss you we have your mom's party and I want to see everyone."

"Chloe what did happen to you?"

"I'll explain later, lets go!"

……………………………….

When Chloe walked into the party she nearly plowed down Lois, making them both fall to the ground.

"LOIS! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

"Geeze baby cousin get off me, what's wrong with you, not that I'm not happy to see you or anything?"

"Nothing Lois, I'm just really happy! MRS.KENT! You look beautiful!" she said giving her a bear hug.

"Why thank you Chloe, you seem awfully cheerful."

"The Christmas spirit grabbed a hold of me." Then she noticed Lana had walked through the door. Mrs. Kent and Clark had insisted she come even after everything that she and Clark had been through.

"Lana! Chloe exclaimed, I'm so glad you're here!" She said running to her. Lana was surprised at how truly excited Chloe seemed to be.

"I'm happy to be here too Chloe." She smiled at her.

Chloe picked up a wine glass clinking the side. "Attention everyone, I have a toast to make!" Chloe yelled, everyone oddly surprised quieted down.

"I just wanted to say that ever since I moved here the Kent's have been like a second family to me. I am never happier then when I'm here in Smallville with all the people I love. Lois, Lana, Mrs. Kent and last but not least Clark, I wouldn't be here without you. I'm glad we are all spending Christmas Eve together, I love you guys." The room was quiet. Lois, Lana, Mrs. Kent and Clark all looked extremely touched. After she was finished everyone erupted in to cheers, giving her hugs.

Later on after everyone had left and Mrs. Kent was upstairs Clark and Chloe lay by the fire.

"What you said earlier Chloe was beautiful it meant a lot."

"Well you mean a lot to me Clark." Then out of the blue a bell rang on the Christmas tree.

"Way to go Marie." Chloe said smiling.

"That was strange, there isn't even any wind and who is Marie."

"It's no one Clark, now kiss me."

"Chloe I think we need to talk about earlier."

"We will in time, now kiss me."

"So demanding," he said smiling, but he obliged kissing her.

"I love you Clark, Merry Christmas."

"I love you too Chloe, and Merry Christmas too you also."

I can't say life was a happy ending from that moment on but they were together and that was all that mattered.

THE END!

Hope you enjoyed my Christmas Fluff! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
